


Food? Or Friend?

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s01e12 Bibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Kaz wants to be more than friends with Neeku. The hardest part is getting Neeku to understand that.Kaz invited Neeku to what he hoped would be a romantic, fire-lit dinner. The food was laid out on the table, all ready to go.“Oh Kaz!” exclaimed Neeku when he saw the lavish spread. “I have not seen live veogans since I was a boy on Kintan! How could you have known how much I used to love visits to the petting zoo?”





	Food? Or Friend?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Well, he’d been shocked. No question about it. Kaz had purchased that gorg to replace the troublesome Bibo…and then Neeku had eaten him. He’d actually swallowed Lubo whole!

Now, Kaz had known that species like Hutts enjoyed eating little critters like gorgs alive – they were infamous for it, let’s be real – but he hadn’t known that Kadas’sa’Niktos did the same! Living and working alongside Neeku on the Colossus had definitely been quite the learning experience for Kaz. Good for expanding the limits of his personal galaxy, as his father would say.

But. _But_. After Kaz had gotten over his shock, he realized something else: He’d enjoyed Neeku’s enjoyment. That wet, slurping sound as the gorg had slid down Neeku’s throat was so sensual. Almost _erotic_. And the bright pleasure in Neeku’s black eyes at Kaz’s gift had looked almost like, well, adoration.

Kaz liked being adored, and he wanted more of it. And he wanted to give adoration in return.

 

*

 

The market sellers were fresh out of gorgs, so Kaz settled for purchasing a dozen of some other variety of little, equally edible looking critter. They had slick, blue-gray skins and long, mobile eyestalks. Kaz figured they ought to go down nice and easy when eaten raw, and the seller had assured Kaz that humans such as himself thought they also tasted excellent when poached in spiced oil.

Then Kaz invited Neeku to what he hoped would be a romantic, fire-lit dinner. The food was laid out on the table, all ready to go.

“Oh Kaz!” exclaimed Neeku when he saw the lavish spread. “I have not seen live veogans since I was a boy on Kintan! How could you have known how much I used to love visits to the petting zoo?”

Neeku reached out and began to stroke the bodies of the veogans. They responded by waving their eyestalks and excreting lots of sticky mucus on everything. The look on Neeku’s face was so rapturously delighted that Kaz completely forgot to be hungry that evening.

So, dinner didn’t go according to plan, but it wasn’t all bad. Nope, not bad at all. It was just too bad that veogans only had a lifespan of two and a quarter standard days.

 

*

 

When the Xantas Family Traveling Menagerie – “View Over Five Hundred of the Galaxy’s Most Wondrous and Rare Animal Specimens!” – made a visit to the Colossus, Kaz was the first in line to buy tickets. There was a special discount for couples, and Kaz took full advantage of it.

He’d wanted their date to be a surprise and a prelude to, ahem, _happier_ things to come, so Kaz hadn’t told Neeku where they were going.

Unfortunately, and although they were free from their work responsibilities at Yeager’s garage the entire day, they ended up not staying very long at the Menagerie. It got rather uncomfortable with Papa Xantas after Neeku had reached into one of the pens and tried to eat the Umbaran jik.

“I am very, very sorry, Kaz. I thought the jik was food, not friend,” said Neeku.

Kaz was too disheartened by how comprehensively their afternoon had been ruined to respond.

 

*

 

He was depressed. None of his attempts to woo Neeku and take their relationship to the next level had worked out as he’d hoped and planned. Even after three attempts, he _still_ couldn’t figure out what Neeku considered “food” and what he considered “friend.”

 _Maybe_ , Kaz thought, _I’m deluding myself into thinking that I could be anything more than a friend to Neeku…_

“It is a beautiful day today. Why are you in here, Kaz, and not outside to watch the races?”

Neeku. Kaz wasn’t sure he was in the mood to face him at the moment.

“I dunno. Not feeling well, I guess,” said Kaz. He waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry; I’ll be fine.”

“No, Kaz, you are not ‘fine’ if you are not feeling well enough to watch the races! I shall stay with you here until you are better! You are my friend, and that is what a friend does for a friend!”

Neeku’s declaration surprised Kaz, but it didn’t quite shake the gloom he was feeling. “We’re friends, great. Just great. But what if I want us to be more than friends?” he asked.

“What would be ‘more than friends’…?” asked Neeku, puzzled.

Kaz threw up his hands, and he was shouting into Neeku’s face before he was even consciously aware of doing so. “Oh, I dunno, Neeku – how about lovers?! Or life mates?!”

“Kaz… Do you want us to be lovers or life mates?” Neeku’s expression was unreadable.

Kaz subsided into silence. He felt suddenly ashamed of his outburst.

“Why did you not say so before?”

As it turned out, Neeku’s mouth was every bit as good at kissing Kaz as it had been at swallowing Lubo whole.


End file.
